Anti-Idle: The Game
A unique game about idling. Modes *'Anti-Idle Mode' - You have to click with mouse, move mouse or keyboard to claim prize. Starts at 100% speed, max. is 200%. *'Idle Mode' - auto reward-claiming. Starts at 30% speed, max. is 100%. You need to buy it to unlock it but you buy it for free! Shop The shop can be accessed from the house, by the button down left on the screen. It contains(by number of page, going to the right): #'Features:' Different games, features and other things available to buy and improve the game, see Features. #'Character:' Buy and change the player outline. #'Face Color:' Buy and change the player face color. #'Hat:' Buy and change the player hat.' ' #'Left Eye: '''Buy and change the player left eye. #'Right Eye:' Buy and change the player right eye. #'Glasses:' Buy and change the player glasses.' ' #'Mouth:' Buy and change the player mouth.' ' #'Shirt:' Buy and change the player shirt. #'Left Hand:' Buy and change the player left hand.' ' #'Right Hand:' Buy and change the player right hand. #'Pants:' Buy and change the player pants. #'Left Foot:' Buy and change the player left foot. #'Right Foot:' Buy and change the player right foot. #'Floor:' Buy and change the house floor. #'Wall:' Buy and add or change the house wall. #'Background Object:' Buy and add or change the house background object. #'Background Cover:' Buy and add or change the house cover. #'Pet:' You can buy the pets from here, also pet guide. #'Filter:' Applies a filter over all the game screen. #'Custom Cursor:' Customize the cursor into some cool new ways. #'Special Objects:' Different objects for special uses. #'Trees:' You can buy trees from here, once the garden has been purchased. Epic Trees can also be bought once the Epic license has been purchased. Look at trees guide. Secret Achievements *'Cheater''' - On the main screen, type in the Konami code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A). *'Pillage the Pet' - Throw your pet at least 1337 pixels high. *'Knowledge' - Read... or ignore a 2,000 "Did you know?'s". *'Lost Again' - Lose the game 50 times! (Done with the "Did You Know?" or equiping the lost the game filter that lets u loose the game once every 30 minutes). *'Still Worse?' - Upgrade Idle Mode to 99.9%.Requires a lot of money! *'Secret Title Changer' - Click a secret achievement to change your title to a secret title. *'Max Combo' - Reach a combo of 9,999 on battle arena. *'SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING!' - Buy the pet President Madagascar (pet page 2) and feed it.His hunger goes down REALLLLY slow. *'Support dragonewyn' - Buy the secret bg in the shop(floors page 6) for 0 G,disable wall and click the text at the upper right to visit his site. *'Walked Through' - The code is tJv89gX6. (The code is to be typed in the "Achievements" tab. Just roll down and click around the middle, you will eventually find it). *'Anti-Earthquake' - Equip the special item: Donation box: HAITI and (refresh?) 26 times. *'Anti-Escape' - Buy the Dark Room 137(background cover page 2), equip it and click on door. *'Pwned' - Try to grab/throw any slime pet. *'Combo Waster' - Use Combo Breaker in the battle arena 7 times. *'Still Doing It?' - Click the button 51.000 times. *'Fake News!' - Buy the Super Microphone, then use it. *'Now You're A Hero' - Defeat Grinning Colossus. *'Updates Hate You!' - Upgrade Anti-Idle Mode to 200%. *'Serious Business' - Hint: Yes, serious business. *'I Seriously did This' - Hint: no Hint. Unlockables *50 achievements - "Congratulations on you first 50 achievements!" - For every achievement you get, the amount of EXP and Coins you get from Progress Bar gets increased. So more achievements means faster leveling! Also don't forget to visit the Achievements screen to claim your free boost bonuses!" *100 achievements - "Inspirations / References" - I just feel like telling you that Progress: The Game inspired me to create this feature. Many features in this game are inspired by things from other games. You may find references as well. All of them have been modified however, so they are not stolen. So stop accusing me of stealing achievement names. Kthxbai." *150 achievements - "Text Only!" - Only text can be unlocked. There won't be any special features coming from unlockables." *200 achievements - "ARGH! GIVE ME THAT OLD VERSION BACK!" - Yes, yes, even more rage. I recently changed the game, and most people find it annoying how the bonus bar is gone. Though, I think you forgot about the other changes: - The Progress Bar is now 1.5x faster and gives 1.5x as much rewards. - Boosts are now cheaper, and last longer. - Maximum Boosts are now 200% higher. - The Quick Access Bar is still available. - Old boosts still can be purchased. Sure, for some of you, that's nothing compared to the old bonus bar. Actually, I don't want to get rid of the Bonus Bar either. But I have to. The Bonus Bar was a SERIOUS problem, which caused lag, imbalanced stuff and it also made it harder for me to update the game. With new version, there is way less lag, and it's much easier for me to update the game. Also, I find it pretty funny that people complain about EVERYTHING then they all get used to it over time. Don't you? I mean, people used to rage at the Bonus Bar, right?" *250 achievements - "How To Get Green Coins" *Green Coins may come from: - Progress Bar (Claiming rewards) - Garden (Harvesting) - Battle Arena (Killing white-named or red-named monsters, level 6 bestiary bonus) - Button Machine (Pressing the button) - Arcade (Losing, depending on score) - Daily Quest (Completing quests) - Stadium (Winning races, betting) - A few other secret resources." *300 achievements - ???' - '"Aren't These Pointless? Getting achievements to unlock text. It's definitely pointless. Someone will take screenshots of these unlockables anyway, and there won't be a reason to unlock these anymore. Right?" *400 achievements - ??? Games *'Pong: Survival Battle' - Just hit the ball. Every hit makes the ball go faster and increases your score, along with giving you some experience and coins. You get a much bigger reward for hitting the ball into the opponent's goal. Your paddle moves slower and the ball moves faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is greatly increased. *'Ultimate Avoidance' - Avoid red rectangles. The rectangles move faster on higher difficulties, but score gain is also increased. Coins bonuses also appear on every difficulty after easy. *'Math Master' - Solve math problems. The higher the difficulty, the harder the math problems. There are two types of bonuses - speed and combo. Speed bonuses are gained for solving problems quickly, and resets if you take too long solving an equation. Combo bonuses are gained for answering multiple problems correctly, and resets if an incorrect answer is given. Sometimes the screen will turn red on a problem; solving this problem will increase your score multiplier. *'Mind Sweeper' - find portal + enter it. You have limited time and turns + turns are for ALL game. It's a gold mine when you learn a lot about it. Grey tiles with numbers are amounts of tiles around them that aren't grey. Red numbers means how far is goal. $$ gives coins(the later stage, the more money you will get), XP gives you XP of course(the later stage, the more XP you will get), arrows means in what direction you have to search(example - if arrow points right, goal is on one of tiles that are on right side of arrow and first tile which we click is ALMOST always arrow, very rarely you can find goal in first click instead arrow), grey tiles means there are only grey tiles around this tile. Yellow numbers means lose turn, for example if you encounter -1, you will lose 2 turns. Blue numbers means extra turns. Portal is turqouise circle. Grey tile with ? means there is unkown tiles that aren't grey. You can have max 100 turns. You get money and exp for find goal(the later stage, the more money and xp you will get). You will get some score for each tile, each gives random score, but goal gives most(on later stages it can be even 50k) - the later stage, the more score you will get. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. Facts and Trivias Normal Facts *Getting from 199% to 200% of Anti-Idle Mode costs over a 3.000.000G - The price certainly is sick. Fun Facts *This game apparently wont get badges ever, cause Tukkun asked Greg to not do it, Tukkun says badges would make updating the game a nightmare. *When rings first came into the game you got them automatically, since loot drops were not implemented yet. *For the 1st of April of the 2010, Tukkun released the FCG game feature, that it was actually just a publicity of the game to come, the game is real he says. *Most uploads are meant to make the game more anti-idling than idling. *Each upgrade of Money Printer needs to be exactly 20 levels higher than previous requried. References